The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland credits
Opening Logos * Columbia · A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company * Jim Henson Pictures * Children's Television Workshop · CTW Opening Titles * Jim Henson Pictures Presents * A Children's Television Workshop Production * "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland" Ending Credits * Directed by: Gary Halvorson * Screenplay by: Mitchell Kriegman and Joseph Mazzarino * Story by: Mitchell Kriegman * Produced by: Alex Rockwell, Marjorie Kalins * Executive Producers: Brian Henson, Stephanie Allain, Martin G. Baker * Director of Photography: Alan Caso * Production Designer: Alan Cassie * Edited by: Alan Baumgarten * Co-Producers: Kevin Clash, Timothy M. Bourne * Music by: John Debney * Costume Designer: Polly Smith ** Kevin Clash as Elmo ** Mandy Patinkin ** and Vanessa Williams ** Sonia Manzano ** Roscoe Orman * Muppet Performers: Fran Brill, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Dave Golez, Joseph Mazzarino, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Caroll Spinney, Steve Whitmire and Frank Oz * Cast ** Kevin Clash - Elmo, Pestie, Grouch Jailer, Grouch Cab Driver ** Mandy Patinkin - Huxley ** Vanessa Wiliams - Queen of Trash ** Sonia Manzano - Maria ** Roscoe Orman - Gordon ** Fran Brill - Zoe, Pestie, Prairie Dawn ** Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Grizzy, Pestie ** Dave Golez - Humongous Chicken ** Joseph Mazzarino - Bug ** Jerry Nelson - Count, Fat Blue, Pestie, Grouch Mayor, Grouch Cop ** Carmen Osbahr - Rosita ** Martin P. Robinson - Telly, Pestie, Laundromat Guy ** David Rudman - Baby Bear, Fat Blue, Caterpillar, Pestie, Collander Stenchman, Ice Cream Customer ** Caroll Spinney - Big Bird, Oscar ** Steve Whitmire - Ernie, Stuckweed, Football Stenchman, Ice Cream Vendor, Parrot ** Alison Bartlett-O'Reilly - Gina ** Frank Oz - Bert, Grover, Cookie Monster ** Ruth Buzzi - Ruthie ** Emilio Delgado - Luis ** Loretta Long - Susan ** Bob McGrath - Bob * Additional Muppet Performers: Drew Allison, Bill Barretta, John Boone, R. Lee Bryan, Leslie Carrera, Lisa Consolo, Jodi Eichelberger, Rowell Gormon, Mary Harrison, Bob Killen, Bruce Lanoil, Jani Lauzon, Bob Lynch, Ed May, Tim Parati, Annie Peterle, Andy Stone, Lisa Sturz, Kirk Thatcher, Matt Vogel, Wende Welch, Matt Yates * Puppeteer Captain: Kevin Clash * Unit Production Manager: Timothy M. Bourne * First Assistant Director: Seth Cirker * Second Assistant Director: Frederic Clark * Music Supervisor: Andy Hill * Design Coordinator: Val Strazovec * Muppet Floor Crew ** Production Supervisor: Jane Gootnick ** Costume Supervisor: Stephen Rotondaro ** Muppet Stunt Supervisor: Fred Buchholz ** Floor Captain: Lara MacLean ** Production Crew: Brad Elliott, Alex Ferguson, Carlo Yannuzzi * Muppet Workshop New York ** Character Design Supervisor: Edward G. Christie ** Project Supervisor: Mark Zeszotek ** Muppet Designers & Builders: Matt Brooks, Eric Engelhardt, Paul Hartis, Rollie Krewson, Tim Miller, Karena Wienands, Ronald Binion, Henri Ewaskio, Deborah Glassberg, Ann Marie Holdgruen, Elena Pellicciaro, Goran Sparrman ** Costumes: Barbara S. Davis, Victoria Ellis ** Fabric Dyeing and Painting: Jason Weber ** Props Construction: Mary Knippling, Susan Pitocchi ** Electro-Mechanical Effects: Larry Jameson, Tom Newby ** Additional Character Design: Paul Andrejco ** Foam/Mold Lab Supervisor: James Chai ** Workshop Accountant: Larry Galanter ** Purchasing Supervisor: David Roberts * Choreographer: Miranda Garrison * Graphic Artist: Bill King * Art Director: William G. Davis * Set Decorator: James E. Ferrell, Jr. * On Set Dresser: Kip A. Bartlett * Set Dressers: John France, Jeffrey A. Hughes * Day Player Set Dresser: Bob Smith * Leadman: Duane Williamson * Script Supervisor: Christine Moore * Gang Boss: Chris Crowder * Camera Operators: Michael Green, Chip Hackler * First Assistant Camera: John F. Verardi, Kenneth D. Hudson * Video Assist Operator: Mark C. McManus * Key Costumers: Beverly J. Baker, Vanessa C. Jenik * Make-up Supervisor: Cecelia M. Verardi * Hair Supervisor: Betty Lou Skinner * Chief Lighting Technician: Tommy Ray Sullivan * Assistant Chief Lighting Technician: Michael A. Jones * Queen of Trash Lighting Consultant: Alan Adelman * Key Grip: Logan R. Berkshire * Electricians: Adam Hinson, Simon Carey * Rigging Electrician: Chris Dambra * Second Grip: Henry E. Ezzell, III * Dolly Grips: Rufus Granger, Jr. Troy Wade * Sound Mixer: Carl S. Rudisill, C.A.S. * Boom Operator: C. Douglas Cameron * Cableman: Dan Giannattasio * Special Effects Coordinator: Michael A. Schorr * Production Coordinator: Ingrid Johanson * Production Secretary: Victoria Person * Production Accountant: Gregor Wilson * Puppet & Talent Coordinators: Elizabeth Brescia, Danette de Sena, Christina Delfico * 1st Assistant Accountant: Pamela S. Williamson * Assistant to Mr. Halvorson: Andrew L. Lanier * Assistant to Ms. Rockwell: Kathy V. Parthemos * Assistant to Ms. Kalins: Suzanne Cornelius * Assistant to Ms. Allain: Tom Supa * Roscoe Orman's Stand-In: André B. Walker * Property Master: Tantar LeViseur * Assistant Property Master: Vernon Harrell * Greensman: Geoffrey Cormier * Construction Coordinators: Victor George Simpson, John Thomas Jones, Jr. * Construction Foreman: Michael J. Hall * Scenic Charge Man: Paul W. Oliver * Set Designers: Christopher Scott Baker, Helen Williams, Alan Hook * Craft Service: Michelle Lee Brown * 2nd Second Assistant Director: J. David Brightbill * Production Assistants: Rachel Fish, Rudy A. Persico, Natalie Dean, Jane Beck * Unit Publicist: Patricia Story * Still Photographer: James Bridges * Transportation Captain: Neil A. Hyman * Transportation Co-Captain: Robert Gillis Post Production * 1st Assistant Editor: Ian Slater * Assistant Editors: Brigitte Daloin, Charlotte Spencer, Annie L. Kirkley, Brian Day * Supervising Sound Editor: Louis L. Edemann * Sound Editors: Howard S.M. Neiman, Ron Eng, Lenny Geschke, Steven Ticknor, Scott G.G. Haller * Assistant Sound Editor: Jerry Edemann * Apprentice Sound Editor: Ronnie Morgan * ADR Editor: Gail Clark Burch * Assistant ADR Editor: Chris Winter * Foley Artist: Gary Hecker * Foley Mixer: Nerses Gezalyan * Re-recording Mixers: Scott Millan, Bob Beemer * Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO Studios * Music Editors: George A. Martin, Wendy Melvoin * Additional Music by: David Frederick * Orchestrators: Frank Bennett, Brad Dechter, Christopher Klatman, Craig Marks, Don Nemitz * Song Orchestrator: Christopher Guardino * Music Engineer: John Kurlander * Orchestra Contractor: Sandy De Crescent * Music Preparation: Lisa Donovan Lukas, Steven L. Smith * Music Preparation by: Jo Ann Kane Music Service · Mark Graham * Music Copyist: Marni Sanders * Scoring Recordist: David Marquette * Score Recorded and Mixed by: Shawn Murphy * Electronic Score Recordist: Michael Stern * Musicians: Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, Dan Higgins · Reeds, Alan Kaplan · Trombone, Malcolm McNab · Trumpet, Maria Newman & Lynne Richburg · Viola, Brian O'Connor & James Thatcher · French Horn, Terry Schonig · Percussion, Dave Stone · Bass * Sound Editorial Services by: Sony Pictures Studios, Culver City, California * Visual Effects: D·Rez * Visual Effects Supervisor: Steve Rundell * Visual Effects Producer: Blondel Aidoo * Senior Digital Artist: Janice Tso * Digital Artists: Andy Atkins, Ralph Maiers * Digital Compositor: Eric Pham * 3D Computer Animators: Jerr Dunlap, Jongwoo Heo, Matt Plec * Digital Color Timer: Matthieu, Reid * Avid Technician: Dale Jones, Eric Rigney * Negative Cutter: Mo Henry * Color Timer: Bob McMillian * Opticals and Titles by: Cinema Research Corporation * Soundtrack on: Sony Wonder/MJJ Music/Work Music * "Together Forever" ** Written by: Michael Silversher and Patty Silversher ** Produced by: Jeff Elmassian and Siedah Garrett * "Welcome to Grouchland" ** Written by: Martin Erskine and Seth Friedman ** Produced by: Martin Erskine * "Take the First Step" ** Written by: Michael A. Reagan and Greg Matheson ** Produced by: Jeff Elmassian and Siedah Garrett * "Make It Mine" ** Written by: Martin Erskine and Seth Friedman ** Produced by: Martin Erskine ** Performed by: Mandy Patinkin ** Courtesy of Nonesuch Records * "I See a Kingdom" ** Written by: Siedah Garrett, Jeff Elmassian and Andy Rehfeldt ** Produced by: Jeff Elmassian and Siedah Garrett ** Performed by: Vanessa Williams ** Courtesy of Mercury Records * "I'm a Little Teapot" ** Written by: Clarence Kelley & George Sanders * "Precious Wings" ** Written by: Siedah Garrett, Jeff Elmassian and Andy Rehfeldt ** Produced by: Keith Thomas ** Performed by: Tatyana Ali ** Courtesy of MJJ Records and Will Smith Enterprises * © 1999 Global Entertainment Productions GmbH & Co. Medien KG · All Rights Reserved * Global Entertainment Productions GmbH & Co. Medien KG is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws * Filmed at Panavision® Cameras & Lenses * Color by Deluxe® * Approved No. 36156 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.L.C. * Digital DTS Sound In Selected Theatres * Dolby® In Selected Theatres * SDDS · Sony Dynamic Digital Sound In Selected Theatres * MUPPET, Elmo, Oscar the Grouch® and Sesame Street Muppet characters are trademarks of The Jim Henson Company. © 1999 The Jim Henson Company · All rights reserved * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop © 1999 Children's Television Workshop · All rights reserved * "The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland"™ · All rights reserved. * The characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious. and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. * This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Jim Henson Pictures * TM & © 1999 Henson · All rights reserved. * Columbia Pictures · A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Global Entertainment Productions GmbH & Company Medien KG Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Releasing Category:4 Front Video Category:Jim Henson Home Entertainment Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Category:LK-TEL Category:UCA Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Moviemax Family Category:ABC Category:Sesame Street